Hidden By The Dark
by LexiLou1996
Summary: Casey McDonald is surprised when her older brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, show up in her sleepy Canadian town. The two on the run from the U.S. Law Enforcement, and the McDonald/Venturi clan agrees to harbor them, no questions asked. However, the prescence causes the small town to become a haven for all sorts of monsters. DASEY DESTIEL sort of an *AU*
1. Chapter 1

Casey McDonald woke up covered in sweat, her heart thudding from the horrendous dream that had broken through her peaceful slumber. Her eyes wandered to the alarm clock place neatly on her bedside table. The red numbers flashed as she focused in. 3:21 AM. She'd been awoken by the same horrifying dream at the same time for over a month. However, lately, the dream seemed more of a vision of what was to come. She pushed the thought from her mind, reminding herself that she was no longer accustomed to the world of the supernatural and that speculation would only drive her crazy. She laid her head back down on the pillow, her breathing becoming normal once more. Her fingers traced patterns on the sheet next to her as her mind wandered to the days before the Venturi family entered her life. She thought fondly of her older brothers, but, quickly, she pushed the thoughts away. She had no idea where they were or if they were even alive, and that was too much for her to bear after the awful dream she had just endured. She closed her eyes attempting to get a few more hours of sleep before she needed to be up to start her school day.

Her eyes weren't closed for long when she heard a thump outside her bedroom door. At first, she convinced herself it was nothing, but an instinct she had long forgotten she had inside her forced her to get up. She tip-toed to the bedroom door, carefully pressing her ear against the smooth surface. The door gave way slightly, but it didn't make any noise. Casey let out a sigh of relief as she listened for any other strange noises. It wasn't a noise that got her attention, however. Suddenly, her nostrils were filled with a rotten egg smell, and her heart began to pound. Quickly, she raced to the side of her bed and knelt down. Underneath the frame, she pulled out a slick black trunk, carefully locked. As she twisted the combination into the cool metal piece, there was another thump outside her door. Casey panicked as the lid flipped open, and she pulled out a slick silver knife. The handle felt cold in her hand as she, slowly, twisted open her door knob.

The hallway seemed empty, but the sulfur was still very prominent down the corridor. Casey slid the knife into the back of her jeans, not wanting to be caught by someone in the Venturi clan. Another thud coming from a sticker covered door at the end of the hall made her heart leap into her chest. She took off running down the hall as she burst into the young girl's room. Marti Venturi lay soundly in her bed, seemingly unharmed. A feeling of relief washed over Casey before a hand ran down her back. She resisted the urge to scream as her eyes registered a familiar face. Resisting the urge to smack the tall man, her eyes flashed with anger and confusion.

"Sam!" She hissed, quietly pushing him out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She felt a tinge of nostalgia as his green eyes met her blue ones.

Sam Winchester towered over his little sister, a slight smile playing on his lips, "I just wanted to see if you still had it. You're a little rusty."

"You're an ass," Casey hissed, steering him to her room, "What are you doing here?"

"It's Dean," Sam began, his playful demeanor disappearing.

Casey's heart hit the ground as they entered her room, "What about Dean?"

Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her to the ground. Casey reached for the knife, attempting to stab the unknown figure before hearing a familiar voice. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she pushed at the man's chest with all her might.

"Chill, Dimples." Dean Winchester laughed, rolling off of his younger sister.

She glared at him, still tempted to stab him, "What the hell?!"

"You're not as sharp as you used to be." Sam laughed in the corner, trying to keep his voice down.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, picking herself up off the floor. "Monster in town?"

Dean sat down on the flowered comforter donning her bed, "Actually, no. Can't we visit our favorite sister?"

" _Only_ sister," Casey quickly reminded, a smile starting to grow on her face.

"Honestly, though, Dimples, we have a favor to ask." Sam started, watching Casey's smile fall. "We need a place to stay."

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused, "The bunker? The last letter I got you guys were all set up there!"

"Well," Dean sighed, "Slight accident, no more bunker. At least, not for a while."

"You blew your covers, didn't you?" She asked, putting her head in her hands.

Sam bit his lip, "If we can't stay here, we can find somewhere else. We just need to lay low for a while."

"No," Casey said, suddenly, "We'll just have to talk to Nora."

"That's a girl!" Dean smiled, bumping his sister with his shoulder.

The three of the siblings sat in the bedroom, whispering in hushed tones as the sun began to rise over the small Canadian town. Catching up on all of the Winchesters' expeditions worried and excited Casey. She hated not being out there by their side, but Nora valued her education over saving the world. Especially after the incident.. Since then, Nora hadn't allowed Casey to go on a hunting trip, and she had begun to wonder if she'd ever go on one again. She listened, drawn into the drama, hanging onto every word. Excitement of bagging something evil pulsed through her veins, causing a sense of longing to stir deep inside her. The brothers were happy to share the details of their lives since their sister had been dragged away by the only mother they had ever known. Dean smiled as her eyes lit up with wonder while the sight left an uneasy feeling in Sam's stomach. This wasn't the life their father would have wanted for Casey. He wanted her to be with Nora and live freely. However, Casey seemed as loyal to the family business as Dean was. As the Venturi/McDonald clan began to rise, the three of them made their way downstairs.

As the tall boys rambled down the stairs, a startled Nora McDonald began to smile. The sight of her disgruntled and unshaven adopted sons made her eyes water. Dean saw the notion and began to feel sick to his stomach, terrified of emotions. The sight made Sam feel warm and thankful, knowing that the only mother he had ever known loved him, no matter what. She embraced each of them as George Venturi looked onward, confused. The two tall men in his living room did not look familiar, and the thought of them venturing out of Casey's room in the morning made him uncomfortable. As they leaned down to embrace Nora, the whole situation became a lot weirder to him.

"My boys!" She exclaimed, kissing their cheeks.

Uncomfortably, the boys accepted her warm welcome as she stepped back to look at the two of them. Surprised by the way they had quickly age, she felt a sort of sadness settle into her stomach. She pictured them as the lively young boys she'd met when she was just a teenager herself. Picturing John Winchester in her living room was enough to make her tears spill over her eyes, but she pushed them back as the boys smiled at her.

"Hello, Nora." Sam smiled, as she held his hand.

"I was starting to worry about you two." She exclaimed, "Three months! No letters! Where have you two been?"

Suddenly, a disgruntled teenage boy stumbled down the stairs, quickly awakening at the strange scene playing out in his living room. Sam and Dean turned around to stare at Derek Venturi as he attempted to stand up straight, stunned at the height of the taller man in his living room. The Winchesters glanced at the boy as he stared back, his gaze unwavering. After a moment, Derek's eyes immediately went to Casey, who was standing behind them. She looked small and fragile behind the stronger men, which made Derek feel almost worrisome, but he wasn't sure why. He shook the feeling off and worked up a witty line to start his morning.

"So, Casey can have two guys stay the night, and I can't even close my door when a girl comes over? Great!" He hissed, pushing past the Winchesters.

Dean began to laugh at the attitude protruding out of the eldest Venturi, "Unfortunately, kid, it isn't like that."

"And who the hell are you?" He spun around, anger flashing quickly in his eyes. He was surprised at the words as they spilled out of his mouth, confused by his sudden outburst. Casey narrowed her eyes at him, almost making him feel guilty.

Dean started toward Derek before Sam stepped in the way, "Hey, hey. Calm down!"

"Whatever," Derek said as he glanced toward Casey who was looking anywhere but at him. He slunk off to the kitchen, brushing passed his still confused father.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" George finally asked, as Lizzie McDonald raced down the stairs.

"SAM! DEAN!" She shouted, leaping into the older boy's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

George Venturi sat on the couch in his suddenly disturbed living room as Nora McDonald slowly began to explain the life she'd hidden from him for so long. Stories of a man named John and his two sons brought George back to reality. He glanced at the two men, the shorter one sitting in Derek's favorite chair and the other standing behind him. Casey sat on the arm of the chair, almost avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. This seemed strange to George, but he was too confused to ask her what was wrong. He could see the resemblance in the men to Casey, and he, slowly, began to piece the truth together.

"So, what about Lizzie?" He finally asked, shocking Nora with his odd question.

Nora cleared her throat, "Dennis is Lizzie's father, and as far as every birth certificate I have for Casey, he's hers, too. Let's just say John was a little hands-off for most of her life."

Hearing those words escape Nora's mouth made Dean feel slightly protective of his father. He wanted to defend him, but he knew she was right. John hadn't even mentioned a sister until Nora came running, hunted by a demon and begging for help. He remembered when he first laid his eyes on five year old, Casey. Her hand wrapped around her mother's, looking up worriedly at a Lizzie, just two at the time. Dean smiled slightly at the memory. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, seemingly reading his older brother's mind. George looked at the boys again before standing up.

"Well, I should introduce myself and my family then. I'm George," He smiled, tentatively reaching his hand out to Sam. He sensed he was the kinder one of the two.

"Sam," He smiled back, grabbing the outreached hand gently.

"And I'm Dean," Dean nodded, "And who's this?"

He pointed to Marti Venture who was standing behind a younger boy's legs. She had been peering at him for some time, and she, suddenly, got the courage to push forward.

"Marti!" She smiled, "Meow!"

Dean laughed a little, "Marti Meow, that's an awesome name."

Before Marti could respond, Derek swept into the room, clearly more awake than he had been before. He watched as his younger sister stepped toward the strange men, and he had the urge to snatch her up. Instead of ripping his sister from the living room and causing a scene, he said, "Smarti, c'mon."

Marti, surprised at Derek's offer to let her come up to his room, was oblivious to the true reason and followed her older brother happily. Dean glared at the back of Derek's neck as he climbed the stairs, dragging the cute little girl behind him. She gave him a slight wave as they both disappeared around the corner. The younger boy also took off for the stairs, not giving an introduction. Sam assumed he was following his older brother's lead and was unbothered by the cold shoulder they'd received.

"Sorry about that!" George quickly apologized, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sam smirked, "Don't worry about it."

"So," Nora began nervously, "Not to be rude, but what are you guys doing here? It's been a few years, and I assumed you'd decided to stay away."

Dean sighed, "I'm in some trouble, Nora. Sam and I need a place to stay for a while. Just until things cool down back in the states."

"Oh," Nora nodded, confused, "Well, I'm sure we can all figure something out! Right, George?"

"Of course," George nodded at his insistent wife, trying to figure out where to put two grown men in their already crowded house.

Casey broke in, "I actually had an idea about that! What if we fixed that old room above the garage? It shouldn't take too long with two extra sets of hands, and they could crash on my floor until we figure it!"

"Casey," George began, hesitant.

Nora quickly cut him off, "That actually sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Derek stood at the top of the stairs, listening to the conversation folding out below him. The mention of the room above the garage made his blood boil. George had promised him that he could have that room as soon as it was fixed up, and two strangers were just going to take that from him. Frustrated, he stomped back to his room where Marti and Edwin sat on his bed, watching Derek's reaction.

"They need to be stopped," Derek exclaimed, determinedly,

Marti shrugged her shoulders, "They seem okay to me, Smerek."

"Yeah," Edwin agreed, "Dad seemed to like them."

Derek sighed, exasperated, "That's the problem. They are going to ruin everything!"

"What are you talking about?" laughed Edwin, looking at his older brother incredulously.

"Nevermind," He hissed, "Just get out!"

Edwin shrugged his shoulders and carried Marti out of the room and toward Lizzie's. Lizzie was sitting on the bed, holding an old photograph in her hands. Edwin was surprised to see the two men in the photo, looking much younger. Lizzie was on the taller one's shoulders, and Casey was on the shorter one's back. Everyone in the picture looked so happy, and Edwin felt almost sorry for Lizzie. She suddenly looked up, noticing the two younger Venturis entering her room. She brushed away a stray tear and smiled.

"Hey, guys! I didn't hear you come in."

Edwin apologized, "I'm sorry! If you're busy, we can come back."

"No, no!" Lizzie explained, patting her bed. "You guys can stay. I was just looking at some old pictures. They don't mean anything."

Edwin watched, suspiciously as Lizzie shoved the picture back in a shoebox and pushed it under her bed.

Meanwhile, Derek laid on his bed, furious. There was no way he was going to let these guys barge into his house, take his room, and his younger sibling's admiration. He considered going downstairs and throwing a fit, but he saw the way Casey and Nora reacted to the pair. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get rid of them. Instead, Derek knew he'd have to come up with a plot to get the two out of his house and his town.

Casey led the boys to the Impala, excited to show them around her newfound home. Dean and Sam trucked behind, laughing at her enthusiasm. Casey squealed as she jumped in the front seat.

"She's just like I remember her, Dean!" She exclaimed, as he started the engine.

Sam rolled his eyes in the backseat, clearly cramped, "Unfortunately, he doesn't care about much else, but the car."

"Shut up!" Dean smirked, giving his younger brother a stern look in the rearview mirror. "So, Dimples, where to?"

"You've got to stop calling me that!" Casey sighed, exasperatedly, "If Derek hears you, I'll never hear the end of it."

Dean's jaw tightened at the sound of the older boy's name, "What's his problem anyway?"

"You think that was him in a bad mood?" Casey laughed, "Trust me, that was about as friendly as Derek Venturi gets."

"Great," Sam smiled, sarcastically, "So, let's get some food! I'm starving."

"Off to Smelly Nelly's," Casey announced, giving Dean directions over the sound of one of his beloved bands playing through the speakers.

Back at the Venturi/McDonald household, hell had broken loose in George and Nora's room. George sat on the bed as Nora stood in front of him, her arms neatly crossed over her chest.

"I just don't understand how you have this whole other life that I know nothing about," George muttered, looking up at his wife as if she were a stranger.

Nora sighed, "Honestly, George. You're being dramatic. John Winchester was a brief chapter in my life! I was only 20!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, hearing the way her voice changed as she said John's name. "Can I expect him to walk in my house next?"

"John Winchester is dead." She said, flatly before leaving the room.

George's sarcastic demeanor fell to the floor as he felt the urge to go after his wife. However, he wanted to give her some space, so he stayed put on the foot of the bed. He thought back to the room above the garage and how to break the news to Derek, who already didn't seem happy at the arrival of their new visitors. He wanted to make his son happy, but these boys needed a place to stay, and he could see Nora would not put them out on the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek Venturi heard the sound of a car pull back up to the house, and he was quickly disappointed to see Casey McDonald and the two men he had briefly met step out of the black vehicle. The sound of her laughter cut through the previous silence of the night, and Derek's chest tightened for a moment. Confused by the feeling, Derek headed down the stairs, his plan to get rid of the Winchesters in his head. He was on the bottom step as the door swung open. The trio piled in the house, not noticing him at first. The taller man, Sam, had Casey slung over his shoulder while the shorter one, Dean, was using a nickname he could tell Casey didn't like. If he hadn't despised the two from the moment they walked into his house, he might have laughed.

"Derek," Sam smiled, warmly, attempting to earn the older boy's trust.

Derek rolled his eyes before planting himself in his chair and turning on the hockey game. Dean gave Sam an annoyed look, but Sam shook his head. He could almost relate to the teenager's angst, remembering how he had felt at that age. Of course, they had lived very different lives, but Sam tried not to judge. Dean wasn't so quick to cut Derek slack, though. Especially after Casey had told them how Derek treated her over the years. While there were some highlights, it seemed like a never ending reel of torture for his little sister, which Dean didn't like.

"De-rek!" Casey suddenly shrieked, bringing Dean back to the living room.

Casey was suddenly on the ground in front of the boy's recliner, clearly annoyed. Sam, who also had his back turned, quickly helped her up. She glared in Derek's direction before stomping off to the kitchen. Sam was quick to follow her, but Dean lingered in front of Derek.

"What's your problem with Casey?" He asked, gruffly, standing in Derek's line of view.

Derek looked up at the man, "She was in my way."

"Touch her again," Dean snarled, "You're dead."

With that, he stepped out of the boy's view of the television and stepped into the kitchen where his siblings stood around the island. Casey's face was red, like it got when she was annoyed and Sam had his concerned look on. He glanced over at Dean, questioning him almost. Dean dismissed his brother and stood on the other side of Casey. The three didn't say anything for a moment

Finally, Dean asked, "So, what the hell was that?"

"Yeah? Does he do that a lot?" Sam asked, concerned.

"No," Casey rolled her eyes, dismissing their worries, "He's just mad at me for bringing you two here."

"Well, he shouldn't bother you anymore," Dean huffed, determined to keep Casey safe.

Casey just laughed, "Derek isn't some monster you can just off when he gets to out of hand. He's just jealous of the attention you're getting. He'll get over it sooner or later."

As Casey was finishing her sentence, Lizzie stumbled into the kitchen. Her face was sort of pale, and she seemed sort of out of it. She smiled faintly as she noticed the three of them standing there, all of them wearing the same concerned look.

Sam spoke first, "Hey Liz, you okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I just haven't been sleeping well. Nightmares."

Casey's heart skipped a beat as she thought back to the nightmare she'd endured the night before, "What kind of nightmare?"

"Eh, just the normal kind," Lizzie shrugged her off, but Casey could tell she was lying.

"No nightmares normal, kid." Dean announced, "Tell us what's up."

Lizzie sat down tentatively, "I can't really describe the nightmare to you. It just always wakes me up around the same time."

"3:21." Casey whispered, her eyes widening slighly.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, concern growing inside of him. "How could you know?"

Lizzie looked at Casey, "3:21" She repeated.

"You guys have been having the same nightmare?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

Before either of the girls could answer, Nora burst into the kitchen, clearly frazzled. Shocked by the sight of the four of them, she took a minute to compose herself. She was surprised by the way that the boys had aged. Sam's long hair was so different from the sloppy mess that used to graze his head. Dean's face had aged, clearly battle worn. She yearned to go back in time and save the Winchesters from the horrible tragedies that had surrounded their lives. Suddenly, she glanced at Casey. The three of them definitely looked related, and she wondered what Casey's life might have been like had John invited them into his. She shook the thought from her mind, trying not to think about him. John Winchester was her past, and she needed to be in the present.

"Are you alright, mom?" Casey finally questioned, noticing Nora's vacant stare.

Nora quickly grinned, "Of course! I was hoping you three were home. I put some extra blankets and pillows up in Casey's room. I know the accommodations aren't ideal, but we'll have something more comfortable for you two soon."

"Thank you, Nora." Dean smirked, taken aback by her formalness, but also understanding it.

"Yes, you've been a lifesaver to us," Sam thanked her, "We're very grateful."

Nora smirked at the word lifesaver, "You've saved my life once or twice too,"

She disappeared from the room and into the living room where she noticed Derek listening into the kitchen. He put his finger up to his lips, and Nora gave him a strange look. Deciding it wasn't worth the argument, she moved past him to find George and apologize.

Derek watched his stepmother disappear as he listened to the conversation unfolding in the kitchen. He was stuck on the strange sentence Nora had spoken moments ago. " _You've saved my life once or twice too."_ Derek considered what this might mean as the foursome in the kitchen ceased their conversation. Despite the admiration his step family seemed to have for these men, Derek wasn't convinced that there was something else going on. As he heard their voices get closer, he quickly retreated to his recliner. The four of them walked past him silently and trudged up the stairs.

Dean gave Derek one more menacing glance as he disappeared into Casey's room. Nora was a good woman, and Dean attempted to trust her instinct. However, he didn't trust the teenage boy living under the roof. He, especially, was unhappy at the way he seemed to torment Casey. He, also, saw something in his eyes when he looked at her. Something Dean wasn't too happy to see.

"We need to talk more about this nightmare ordeal," Sam declared, finally, as Dean and him were left alone in Casey's room.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, it's freaky. I'm surprised Casey isn't on it."

"She's been away a long time," Sam sighed, disappointedly, "She's trying to move on with her life."

"Do you think we made a mistake by coming here?" Dean asked, worried by the answer.

Suddenly, a flash of light burst in the room and Castiel was standing before the Winchesters. Sam and Dean looked at him incredulously, surprised by his dramatic entrance.

"Well, I do." He announced finally, sick of their dazed looks.

Sam scoffed at Cas's sudden entrance into their conversation, "What are you doing here, Cas? I thought you were gonna take care of things for us until we could return to the bunker."

"Well," Castiel sighed, "The bunker is a wreck right now. Very difficult for me to get into. Thanks to those anti-angel spells,"

"Sorry," Dean winced, not meaning to hurt Castiel's feelings.

Cas cleared his throat, "That does not matter right now. I am glad to see you two here unharmed."

"Thanks, Cas." Sam nodded, genuinely. "How are things going back there?"

"They are still searching for you. They will eventually give up. Law enforcement always does."

"Hopefully, we can get out of Casey's hair soon," Dean sighed as she rushed into the room.

"Castiel!" She exclaimed, happily.

Castiel smiled as he saw her, "Casey, I am very glad to see you!"

"Are you staying too?" She asked, suddenly, "I'll go get some more blankets and-"

"No, no" Cas cut her off, "That will not be necessary. I was just checking in with Sam and Dean. It was very nice to see you. I will be back soon."

With another flash of light, Castiel was gone. Casey lowered her head, sadly. She loved Castiel with all her heart since the moment she'd met him. He'd been so sweet and kind to her, even when Dean and Sam outcast him for a while. He still wrote to Casey, and she had loved receiving those letters.

"Cheer up, Dimples. You know, Cas will be back in a few days." Dean said, bumping her with his shoulder.

She smiled, deviously, "Oh, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

As the rest of the household slept soundly, Derek Venturi paced around his room. His speaker quietly strummed an angry punk song. His disheveled hair had started to stand up straight from the amount of times he'd run his fingers through it. Annoyed by her picture in his mind, he attempted to do anything to forget about her. His fingers itched for his phone, considering texting Kendra or some other blonde to occupy his time. Someone who didn't have delicate brown locks and beautiful blue eyes. He stopped himself before driving himself insane again. Flopping down on his bed, Derek knew that he was in trouble. Casey McDonald had stolen his heart, and now, that her long lost brothers had shown up, he had absolutely no chance.

Meanwhile in another corner of the house, Marti Venturi woke from her slumber, feeling terrified. Peeking over the top of her pink comforter, she noticed her clock, flashing 3:21. Squeezing her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Whiskers, a once white cat to her chest, she considered wandering out of bed to see Casey or Derek. A creak on her carpeted floor caused the little girl's heart to jump. She quickly scurried back under the safety of her covers, the fear almost paralyzing her. Through the pink material, she could see a dark figure making it's way toward her white bed. Before Marti could stop herself, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Awoken by the screaming, Dean Winchester jumped off the floor as fast as he could, followed by his brother, Sam, and his sister, Casey. The three of them, rapidly arming themselves, flew down the hallway and past a bedraggled Derek. Derek went to follow, but he stopped when he saw Casey give him a warning look. It wasn't that he cared what Casey had to say, it was more that he thought she was so beautiful. Dean pushed open the little girl's door in time to see a dark figure vanish. Marti was shaking under a princess blanket in the corner of her room. Sam scooped the horrified girl up and attempted to quiet her sobs. Casey gave Dean a knowing glance, and he nodded.

Casey spoke first, "Hey, Smarti, what did you see?"

"He-he-he was in here, again!" She uttered, still traumatized by the experience.

"Who?" Dean inquired, concerned for her safety, "You've seen him before?"

Suddenly, Nora and George Venturi joined Derek in the doorway. Confused at the scene playing out in front of him, George assumed Marti had had another nightmare. Nora, however, sensed something more sinister unfolding. Dean's stance confirmed her fears. Rushing to take Marti from Sam's hands, the woman kissed her stepdaughter's forehead.

"It was the boogieman!" Marti shouted, tears still running down her cheeks.

Derek finally declared, "I told you Smarti, there's no such thing as the boogieman. It's just a bad dream."

"You shouldn't be lying to a little girl," Sam told him after Nora and George took Marti down the stairs.

"Lying?" Derek scoffed, confused. "She just had a bad dream. There _is_ no such thing as the boogieman."

Dean looked at Casey, who avoided his eyes. Apparently the McDonald family had not exposed the Venturis to the world of the supernatural. Instead of pressing further, Dean just laughed, "He's just messing with you, kid. You look like you need some sleep."

Derek rolled his eyes at the man, but he did wander off to his bedroom. Sam looked at Dean and then to Casey, both of them not speaking, trudged back to Casey's room.

"How could you guys not tell them?" Dean asked, infuriatedly.

Casey laughed coldly, "Yeah, that comes up in normal conversation. 'Hey, Derek, I know you already think I'm weird and all, but you should know all monsters are real!'"

"Why do you care what he thinks of you?" Dean investigated, suddenly. "At least, he would be safe."

"I just do!" Casey blushed, before storming out of the room. "I'm sleeping with Lizzie."

Dean peeked at Sam, who was finally seeing what Sam had put together from the moment they got there. Deam met his eyes, anger filling in him.

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Dean hissed, sitting down on Casey's computer chair.

Sam sighed, "I know."

"How are you just being so calm about this?" Dean challenged, staring up at his younger brother. "This is crazy."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't tell her who she's allowed to love!"

Dean ridiculed, "The hell you can't. We need to talk to her immediately!"

"And say what?" Sam inquired, perching on the edge of Casey's bed. "It's too late to stop it now."

"We have to stop this," Dean sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Sam laughed, "Good luck," before laying back down on his makeshift made, falling into a deep slumber. Dean quickly followed, thoughts of the teenagers dancing in his head.

Casey McDonald sat outside her little sister, Lizzie's, room. Not wanting to walk the younger girl, she had opted to stake out the hallway. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she glanced at Derek's door. The way her heart jumped made her look away suddenly. She refused to let her heart care about him anymore than it already did. Instead of torturing herself with the inevitable, Casey thought about the monster in Marti's room. While she knew it would be difficult to catch, considering it seemed to only show up when everyone was asleep, it was her job to protect the little girl. Noticing the light shining under Derek's door, she considered running to him and telling him the truth about her previous life. She decided against it, instead leaning her head back against the smooth white door, envisioning her life without the Venturis.

Derek sat up on his bed, attempting to find a distraction. Still slightly worried about his sister, he thought about going to check on her. Eventually deciding against this, he realized he was hungry. Cracking his door open, he noticed a small figure sitting on the floor in the hallway. Casey looked up suddenly, her eyes meeting his. For a second, he didn't know what to say, and he envisioned running his hands over her body. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he raised his hand lamely.

"Hey," She breathed, quietly.

Derek nodded, "You good?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded profusely, "I just needed some space from my brothers."

"So, why are you in the hallway?" Derek smirked, leaning against his doorway.

She shrugged, "Nowhere else to go."

"Why not the couch?" He laughed, "Scared of the boogieman?"

"No!" Casey responded fiercely.

Taken back by her response, he spoke, "Just a joke, Spacey."

"Sorry," She mumbled, "I'm just tired."

"You could stay in my room," He uttered before he could stop himself.

Casey looked at him, stunned, "What?"

"Well," Derek recovered, "It'd be less creepy than you sitting on the floor in the dark."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Casey nodded, agreeingly.

Derek pushed the door open wider as Casey stumbled into his bedroom. She'd never really spent a lot of time in Derek's room. She took a moment to take in everything she hadn't before. The inappropriate posters made her wrinkle her nose in disgust, but the framed photograph he had of Marti and him on her desk made her heart melt. She picked up the picture, not noticing Derek watching her intently. Sitting it down, she turned back to him.

"Thank you," Casey smiled, lowering herself onto the floor.

Derek cleared his throat, "Don't want you getting eaten by the boogieman out there. Then, who will I have to pick on?"

"Whatever," She smiled, softly, "You'd miss me."

Derek took a moment to answer as he watched her look around his room. Her blue eyes scanning his belongings, sometimes in disgust and sometimes in awe.

"You wish," He finally choked out, laying back on his bed.

Casey's heart skipped when he spoke those words because she'd never heard anything truer. She could hear Derek moving around on his bed, and she tried to close her eyes. Derek's scent hitting her nose was enough to drive her wild, though. Worried that Derek could sense everything she was feeling, she peeked up at him on the bed. He was still sitting up, his back against the wall. He hadn't said anything for a while, but she felt bad, as if she was keeping him up.

Casey sighed, "I can go downstairs if I'm bothering you."

"Well, you've been bothering me forever," Derek joked, "But your mouth wasn't moving, so I think I liked you more than I ever have in those few minutes."

" _I've_ been bothering _you?_ " Casey spat, shocked.

Derek laughed at her accusatory tone, "Yes, that is true."

She didn't say anything, but she gave him an irritated look.

"Goodnight, Spacey," He laughed, turning away from her. His heart stuttering at her beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For anyone who has been reading, thank you so much! Also, thank you daseylover101 for the wonderful reviews. If you are reading, please leave a review, so I know more of what you'd like to see happen. I don't have an ending in mind, so if you do have suggestions, let me know. Again, thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Lex**

Dean Winchester woke up just as the sun was rising over the McDonald/Venturi residence. Surprised to find his younger brother, Sam Winchester, still deep in a peaceful slumber, Dean decided to find out where Casey had wandered off to last night. Tiptoeing out of the room, he was surprised to find Lizzie's room empty. The house seemed eerily quiet as he stomped down the stairs, his heart racing when Casey was not on the couch either. Bouncing into the kitchen, he found Nora standing at the island, glancing over a newspaper. She was dressed in her usual business attire, prepared to step out for work that day.

"Dean!" She smiled warmly. "I'm shocked that you are up so early!"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, couldn't sleep. Where is everyone?"

"Well," Nora laughed, "I sent the younger kids back to school today! Yesterday was an eventful day, so I didn't push it; however, I put them on the bus this morning. I didn't wake Casey, though. Is she not up yet?"

"Wait, she's not at school?" He questioned, nervously.

Nora grinned tentatively, "No, she takes university courses Tuesday and Thursday. In fact, if she doesn't wake up soon, she'll be late. Is she not in her room?"

"No," Dean shook his head, "She stormed out last night, a little frazzled from the incident."

"Well, that's odd. I haven't seen her or Derek-" Nora started but before she could finish Dean was halfway up the stairs. Shaking her head at his peculiarity, she headed out the door to start her workday.

Derek Venturi woke up to the sound of his door slamming open. A figure stirred next to him as her heard an angry sigh. When he looked over, expecting to see Marti, who sometimes wandered into his bed, he was shocked at Casey's face looking back at him. Slowly remembering her climbing into his bed in the early hours of the morning, complaining about his hard floor, his heart began to slow down. However, it started to race again when he saw Dean's face glaring down at him.

"What the hell is this?" He shouted, causing Casey to jump up.

She yawned, "Dean? What?"

"You- you're- what do you mean what?" He spat back, flabbergasted.

Confused by his reaction, the room slowly began to come into focus for her. The smell of cologne and dirty socks hitting her nostrils as her eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Something clicked in her head, and she jumped up.

"No!" She laughed, clearly embarrassed, "I just didn't want to wake Lizzie last night, and Derek was awake, and he offered!"

Derek shrugged as she looked over at him, not giving her anything to work with, "Yeah."

"I'm sure he did!" Dean hissed before storming out of the room followed by a stunned Casey.

Derek leaned his head back on his pillow, catching a whiff of her shampoo. The smell was enough to wish they hadn't been so rudely interrupted. He fell back asleep with images of her dancing around his brain.

Sam was awoken by Casey's shrieking and Dean's shouting. Confused by the situation, he sat up quickly.

"Dean! Nothing happened!" Casey insisted as Dean rolled his eyes.

He spoke lowly, "I'm a guy. I know what happened. He saw the damsel in distress-"

"You think I'm a damsel in distress, you asshole!"

Sam jumped to his feet, stopping Casey before she landed a punch on the side of Dean's face. "Woah, woah! Everyone just calm down."

Casey's breathing slowed, "Apparently, my own brother thinks I'm a slut."

Without saying anything else, she grabbed some clothes off her dresser and headed to the bathroom. Sam gave Dean a dirty look as he waited for him to explain.

"What? I found her in _his_ room."

Sam laughed, "Doing?"

"Well, they were just sleeping when I came in but who knows what happened last night?" He sputtered, interrupted by a flash of light.

Castiel stood before the brothers, "Nothing happened."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to check in with you two, again. It gets quite lonely in the bunker without you. Casey and the boy did not do anything. He just offered her a place to sleep after you two pestered her."

"Hey, Cas. How about not being creepy and spying on all of us?" Sam suggested, noticing his brother's red face.

Castiel sighed, "I apologize. Is Casey here? I would like to say hello."

"You just missed her," Dean laughed, spitefully, "She's in the shower."

Disappointedly, Castiel nodded, "I was hoping to speak with her. I guess, I will come back later. Goodbye."

He was gone just as quickly as he came, and Dean looked at Sam confused. "What does he want to talk to Casey about?"

"No clue," Sam shook his head, not making eye contact.

"You do know," Dean said, angrily, "Is everyone just hiding things from me? First, the Derek and Casey thing. Now this. I'm going to clean Baby."

Before Sam could protest, Dean was pushing past him and down the stairs. Sam sighed, hating having tension between anyone, especially his siblings. Instead of going after Dean, he allowed him to have his space and decided to investigate the mysterious entity from the night before.

As Casey was applying the final layer of mascara on her eyelashes, Derek burst through the bathroom door. "Would it kill you to knock?"

"We have to go," Derek grumbled, "I'm going to be late."

"So, take the bus next time." Casey suggested, hating his demanding behavior.

He groaned, "Can we please just go?"

"Did you just say the magic word without me having to ask?" She laughed, "I'm impressed."

"Come on!" He hissed, pushing her toward the door. She grabbed her backpack off the floor and her skin felt tingly where his hands had been. Grabbing the keys to the Prince off the counter, Derek donned his leather jacket, and the walked out the door. Casey noticed Dean washing the impala, but she refused to make eye contact. Images of the siblings earlier fight stopped Casey from arguing when Derek took the driver's seat.

Wanting to bring up last night, Derek sat conflicted as he rolled the Prince out of the driveway with ease. He didn't understand why she had said yes when he told her she could come in his room. Normally, Casey didn't speak to him unless it was to benefit herself or to yell at him. Unfortunately, Casey's head was in another place, and he could tell that it wouldn't be the best time to discuss it. His heart still stopped when he realized how beautiful she truly was. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner that she was so much more than a keener and a klutz. Worried that he may have pushed her too far way to ever bring her back in made Derek sick to his stomach. He wanted to apologize for everything that he had ever done to her, but it always didn't know why. He wasn't sure why Casey McDonald had stolen his heart, but he was sure that he couldn't get it back. They pulled up to the high school, and Derek slugged off to find his friends and try to forget the night before.

Casey sat in the Prince for a few moments before heading to the community college nearby. She kept picturing Dean's angry face that morning, and the way Derek treated the whole thing as no big deal. She'd expected him to act disgusted and furious when he found her in his bed. However, he acted like it was a daily occurrence. She supposed that probably made Dean's blood boil, but it gave her butterflies she was having trouble explaining. There was no way she could have feelings for Derek. He was Derek after all. He'd tortured her for almost four years, and he had in no way even given her a hint of interest. She wanted to smack herself for creating hints when they weren't there, considering she continued to do so over and over. Ever since Truman, she had attempted to make meaningless relationships meaningful. Now that she had no one left at school that she would consider dating, she was actually moving on to her step-brother. She tried to brush it off, but it was still there.

Casey longed to talk about exactly what did happen, and why the sworn enemies were now allies. Derek had never opened himself up to her like that, let alone allowed her to enter his room. However, she suspected Derek didn't want to talk about it by the silent ride to the high school. Trekking up to the building, she knew she would have a hard time focusing on her classes that day. Maybe her Derek Venturi crush was something a little bit more than just a crush.

Sam sat in front of Casey's computer, researching exactly what could be terrorizing the girls of the Venturi/McDonald clan. However, his first search hadn't brought up much. Longing for help, but not wanting to deal with Dean's attitude, he thought about summoning Castiel. However, he knew Castiel would get his hopes up if he did that, and he didn't want him to be let down like he was earlier that day. Sam thought about Casey's underlying plan and shook his head. He wasn't convinced that it would actually work, but he hoped for the two involved that it did. Thinking about what his life would be like if Castiel and Dean would just admit their love for each other made Sam cringe and smile.


End file.
